The present invention relates to a gutter system, and more particularly to a molded gutter, which includes passages for forced hot air thawing.
It is commonly recognized that snow presents a particularly troublesome problem for buildings in colder climates. Snow usually accumulates on a roof and as the snow melts, water from the snow as it melts freezes in the gutters and may prevent water drainage from the roof. The reduction in drainage eventually may result in a complete blockage. Once the drainage from any portion of a roof is thus blocked, water may eventually back up under the roof and may then leak into the building.
Various conventional gutter heating arrangements are known. One system utilizes electrical systems that are draped within the gutter to melt accumulated ice and snow. Other systems utilized forced air hoses in a manner similar to the electrical arrangements. Disadvantageously, these conventional systems are installed into existing gutters and may create various aesthetic, routing, and installation difficulties. Furthermore, routing the heating elements within the gutter minimizes flow through the gutter and may create additional traps for debris, which may eventually disable liquid flow through the gutter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an uncomplicated gutter system that minimizes accumulation of ice and snow.